


Emotions

by Fire_Cooking



Series: Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [4]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Emotions, Family, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Gar and his son Logic have a nice dinner after Logic makes a bold change to his look





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Alright folks here we are, this one should be fucking easy
> 
> I don't have a time line anymore I just have bad ideas
> 
> Logic is the oldest; Boxman gave him away because he couldn't take care of him, Logic was his 'Most logical choice' and we all know he's good with names, but thats all just context that's not important

He stepped out of the bathroom.

“Father I have made a grave mistake.”

Gar looked up from his 'how to speak to people' book.

“Oh corn.” Gar announced.

He looked at his adult year old with his head and shirt covered in black. It was bad, it was splotchy, hadn't he sent this kid through beautician school?

“Father it is everywhere.” Logic said flatly.

“Why didn't you do this at your shop!” Gar called, he put down his book and stood, walking to Logic.

“Logically I should test out my materials before using them with costumers. This hair dye was cheaper. I now know why that is.” Logic said flatly.

Gar sighed. “Don't you have those creepy head things that you could use?” Gar walked over and surveyed the damage to Logic. Yep that was black hair alright.

“They don't have the same properties as real hair.” Logic announced.

“Aren't they organic hair?” Gar asked.

Logic looked at Gar, it wasn't his usual 'I'm think' look it was, different.

“You wanted black hair, didn't you?” Gar asked.

Logic, emoted. His face slightly flushed.

“That may have been part of my conclusion.” Logic admitted. Gar put a hand on his sons wet and now partially black tee shirt.

“I think we need to rinse your hair some more, it's still dripping black. Now get back in the shower in 10 minutes when the hot water comes back to full.” Gar said softly. Logic nodded and scuttled back into the bathroom, that was slowly being stained black.

Gar sighed when the door closed.

There was a flutter in his chest about logic having, blushed. That felt nice; he had made his son feel comfortable enough to be emotional.

Gar looked at the clock. It was getting to dinner time. The two had always ate rather late, both having there shops open through normal dinner time. Gar marched himself into the kitchen and started on dinner. His random draw pulled out steaks. He started on the absolute mess that was his cooking skills. Half way through he decided to put more work on himself and threw cookies in the oven. Eventually Logic emerged from the bathroom. His hair dried out and splotchy black with little bit's of his olive hair peaking out from under the dye. It was dry now and straightened. It was over straightened. Gar sighed internally. He was getting an idea of what was happening to his son.

“I like it!” Gar peeped, he gave Logic a thumbs up.

Logic looked away.

“Thank you, Father.”

Logic sat at the table. He watched his father cook quietly.

“You know, Father, my hair is technically not fully dyed, I will have to go into the shop early in the morning and fix it. I will also bring home the chemicals I use to wash my sinks after I dye hair in the shop.” Logic stated.

Gar mourned for his clean bathroom as he pulled the tray out of the oven.

He saw in the corner of his eye Logic's face beam for a second before Logic fully shifted and coughed, going back to his neutral expression.

“I thought you might like some chocolate chip cookies, it's been a while since I've done any baking.” Gar called.

“You are a very adequate baker, father. I always appreciate your baking.” Logic said.

“Maybe I should sell cakes then.” Gar laughed.

“Perhaps.” Logic said, a small smile reaching his face before mellowing back out.

Gar pulled the pans off the stove and threw them at the table. The table setting itself and the food dishing itself out.

“Now, eat up young man, you have a early morning ahead!” Gar called.

“Thank you for preparing dinner, father, I shall enjoy it.” Logic said, digging into his meal.

Gar sat at the table and dug into his own food.

“So what's with the new style?” Gar asked.

“I wanted to try something to signify how I feel inside based on common trends” Logic explained.

“So... you're going through a phase?” Gar called.

“It's not so much a phase as it is an easy way to convey my current emotional state without being blatantly over talkative of it. And it's something that will help me work through those emotions.” Logic stated, he stood with his empty plate.

“So it's a phase?” Gar repeated.

“If you are so insentient of it, perhaps.” Logic sighed, he put the plate in the sink.

“Well, that's quite alright.” Gar stood with his own plate. “Every phase you have just builds up your character.” He put his plate in the sink. Logic turned on the sink and started testing it every so often for the perfect warmth.

“This dinner was plentiful and fulfilling, father, thank you.” Logic said as he started to wash the dinner dishes.

“You're welcome, Logic.” Gar said as he started to dry the dishes.

“Father, if I tell you something, will you think of me in a different light?” Logic said quietly as he washed.

“I'll always love you, son. I'll never think anything else but admiration and proudness of you.” Gar said gently.

Logic took a deep breath. “Father, I have been feeling emotions more strongly lately.”

“Do you need to talk about what your feeling?” Gar asked. “I'm always here to help you work your feeling out if you need help.”

“I would appreciate that, but right now I am content.” Logic turn off the sink and passed the last dish to Gar. Gar dried and put the dish away.

“Good, as much as all feelings are part of you, you should always be at least content with yourself.” Gar said. “Now get over here with the milk, we have cookies to eat!” 

Logic smiled a bit, and didn't wipe the smile off his face. “Of course!” He walked to the fridge and opened it, pulling out the milk as Gar got out plates and glasses. 

“Here, now get to bed, you have a long morning ahead.” Gar said, passing a plate and a glass to Logic and planting a hiss on his forehead. He made a face at the taste of hair dye.

“Thank you father, have a swell night.” Logic walked to his room. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Good night Logic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to guess who the dad is feel free to comment!
> 
> Kudos, Bookmarks and Comments appreciated!
> 
> Have a good day/night!


End file.
